Kacho Hui Guo Rou
Kacho Hui Guo Rou (カチョウ゠ホイコーロ, Kachō Hoikōro) was the Tenth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's sixth wife, Seiko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 She was the elder twin sister of Fugetsu. Appearance Kacho had shoulder-length, light hair which points up near her shoulders. She had predominant eyelashes. She wore a formal dress during the celebration before the departure.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Later during the party with the important guests, she was seen wearing a dress with a large ribbon on the chest. Personality As noted by Melody, Kacho is terrifying and takes on a convincing shallow, spoiled, and generally detestable persona. She chooses her bodyguards due to their appearances,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 but, unlike Tyson, she chooses ugly ones. Despite her status as a junior prince, she is shown to be cold-blooded, intending to form an alliance with Fugetsu even before the Succession War starts to murder her other siblings, promising her that when she becomes the new ruler, she will request her father to spare Fugetsu. However, Melody claims that Kacho lies to herself, and that her bratty, cold façade is due to the expectations placed on her, as well as a way to make sure that, if forced to choose between saving her and her sister, her employees will save the latter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 In reality, she resents being dragged into a fight to the death with her own family and cares about her twin sister deeply, crying while looking at photos of the two of them spending time together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 She is fond of jewellery. Background When they were children, Fugetsu and Kacho would often play together in a playground called "Magic Worm". One of their favorite games was pretending to travel the world, and Kacho would always let Fugetsu decide their next destination. Plot Succession Contest arc Melody is hired to be her bodyguard for the Succession War. She and Fugetsu attend the celebration before departure alongside the other princes. The twins are holding their hands and gleefully waving to the people, both of them are wearing similar black formal dresses. She is again seen with her sister during the party with the important guests where she is chatting with other guests. Like the rest of her family, she will reside in the 1st deck of the Black Whale. The next day, she attends the 1st dinner banquet. Although she is told by her father's personal butler to leave her seat alone, she insists that Fugetsu accompany her to the connecting corridor. There, she asks Fugetsu to form an alliance, saying that once she wins the Succession War, she will ask her father to spare Fugetsu. She then leaves with her bodyguards, complaining about the perverted stares of an old man from the RG Foundation as Melody eavesdrops on her whole conversation claiming her entire self is a lie. In her quarters she rejects a tray of food given to her and scolds the maid who prepared it and demands it be remade. Through Melody's eavesdropping, she finds that Kacho's bodyguards and maids despise her attitude. Kacho agrees to send her bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 She sends her maids Loberry and Yuri, instead of her Royal Bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Later, she is seen reading a book while listening to music through headphones as her mother, Queen Seiko, is getting questioned by an investigator from the ship's Supreme Court.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 That night, she cries in bed while looking at photos of herself with her twin sister, who suddenly emerges from a magical hatch in her bed. After the initial shock, Kacho motions for Fugetsu to be quiet. Having detected a change in her heartbeat, Melody rushes to her side and insists that the prince relies on her bodyguards more; however, Kacho counters that is only their job, and that despite Melody's words, she cannot understand her, as she has never been asked to kill her own family and dragged into a death-match without her consent. Melody then offers to explain Nen in detail to her. The next day, she orders Melody to help her with her studies. While seemingly reprimanding her bodyguard, she uses a high-frequency device to communicate with her in Morse code, instructing her on how to find one herself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 Sometime later, she talks to her mother about organizing a concert for the next banquet during which Fugetsu and she will play the glass harp and Melody a flute. The Queen approves. Right before the two-part, Kacho makes a hopeful declaration that brings tears to her mother's eyes; however, when she is left alone with the detective, she professes herself disgusted that her mother is trying to appease her sense of guilt. Using the Mosquitone device, she relays her conversation with her mother to Melody and gives her further instructions. While yelling orders at her servants and bodyguards, she adds that she will ask for time to meet with her sister. On Wednesday, she practices the glass harp and reads while Melody plays the flute for her mother, convincing her to broadcast their music show.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 On the eighth day of the voyage, Kacho attends the banquet with her sister and personal bodyguard Melody.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Despite a few changes in schedule, the twins will remain the last to perform, as per their plan. When they are about to execute their plan, Kacho reassures her nervous sister, stating that she never thinks about failure. They wear their headphones and Kacho tells the overseeing guard it is in order to rehearse their piece. While Melody's performance keeps everyone in the upper tiers in a trance, Keeney leads the twins to the lifeboats. They thank him and board one. As they approach the exit, Kacho promising her sister that they will never be apart and that all they need is each other. However, Kacho perceives a terrible feeling and, as soon as they leave the Black Whale, ghostly hands manifest all around them. Kacho realizes that escaping the succession contest means death and urges Fugetsu to summon her magic door to go back to the ship.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Fugetsu makes it inside the tunnel, but Kacho remains on the other side, meeting her demise. Her Guardian Spirit Beast manifests as a copy of herself and opens the door again, reaching an unaware Fugetsu into the tunnel and going back to her room with her. Kacho's Employees Equipment Mosquitone Device: Kacho owns a communication device which produces high-pitched sounds, similar to the buzzing of a mosquito, that only people below a certain age can hear. It is activated with the press of one's thumb and used to send coded messages, for example through Morse code. Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Tubeppa, Kacho has no real political influence or power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 She is a very capable actress who can convincingly keep up her spoiled persona for prolonged lengths of time with only the sound of her heartbeat giving her away, and also while sending messages in code at the same time. She is capable of thinking ahead, which she demonstrated by acquiring a special communication device that adults cannot hear. She knows Morse code and can play the glass harp. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of her siblings, Kacho received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Quotes * (To Melody) "It's your job, so just do your best and get paid. Just wander around and pretend that you're worried about me, like you did now." * (To Seiko) "This is a holy battle to decide the glorious king of Kakin. I will fight with dignity and pride. It's nothing to be scared or sad about." * (To Fugetsu) "We'll always be together! We can make it with the two of us!" Trivia * "Kachōfūgetsu" (花鳥風月) is a Japanese saying that is literally translatable as "Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon" and adapted means "The Beauty of Nature" or "Beauties of Nature". It is an invitation to behold the wonders of nature and, in doing so, learn about oneself. Intertextuality and References * The second name of her Guardian Spirit Beast's ability, "Season of Two" (''Futari Saison''), is a reference to the third single by the Japanese girl idol group Keyakizaka46 and the main name, "Without You", comes from the fourth track (Kimi ga Inai) from the "Masshirona Mono wa Yogoshitaku Naru" music album of the same idol group. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Kachou_Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Deceased characters